


as we fall into place

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Zekhan, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Consent, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Gay Anduin Wrynn, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gender Issues, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Physical Disability, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Discussions, Slow Burn, Snippets, Swearing, Talking, Teasing, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fight me on this, genn is vaguely homophobic, i guess. this is as slow as i get lmao, jaina's bi but it's background shit so, let anduin wrynn say fuck, listen . Anduin Is Trans, mostly - Freeform, past wranduin but like . w/e, they get kinda frisky laksjdfds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	as we fall into place

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

Zekhan sighed, studying the bone pendant as he turned it over in his hands. "My father died when I was young," he explained. "Lord Saurfang was, in a way, all I had left of him." He chuckled. "Sounds pretty pathetic, huh?"

"No." Anduin instinctively reached and put one hand on Zekhan's. "I understand. My mother's affinity for the Light was part of what led me to it."

"Mm." Zekhan's gaze slowly trailed from their hands; up Anduin's arm, to his shoulder, and finally came to rest on his face. His hair appeared almost silver in the pale moonlight, and it made his blue eyes shine. His lips were slightly parted, seemingly unsure of whether it was his turn to speak or to listen. He quickly closed his mouth and drew his hand back as he looked away.

"Perhaps it's not as similar as I thought," Anduin murmured. "I never really knew her, after all. You knew your father." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Zekhan assured him. "It's hard. I know." He slowly reached out with one hand, inching ever closer to the other man, only flinching when Anduin glanced up at him.

"Don't I know it." There was a smile on his face, only betrayed by the sorrow in his eyes. His eyes caught on Zekhan's hand for the briefest of moments before he turned to face forward once more.

Zekhan swallowed. His hand faltered, moving neither forward or back. "There's, um, something in your hair."

"Oh? Where is it?"

"Here." He reached out again, pretending to pick out a stray piece of fuzz, and then tucked Anduin's forelock behind his ear. The other man leaned into it, nearly imperceptibly, as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Of course." 

* * *

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, Zekhan. Come sit with me."

Zekhan cautiously came to rest beside Anduin between the bookshelves. He looked over the cover of his friend's book. "What are you reading?"

"Um . . . " Anduin turned it over and glanced at the cover. "Looks like it's _Lies of the Magician: How to Spot a Conman_ by Lucan Prescott."

"Why are you reading that?"

"I get bored. The title is a bit misleading; it's actually a novel. It's fairly good so far. I'd recommend it, but I'm not sure if there's an Orcish translation."

"It's fine."

Anduin folded over one of the pages and set the book aside. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Zekhan tensed slightly, then shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just missed your company."

Anduin smiled before he picked up his book again. "Do you want me to read to you?"

"Sure." 

* * *

"Come on; give me a roar. Show me how fierce the lion can be."

"I've got to get this done first. I've been putting it off for too long, and Genn will never let me hear the end of it if it's not done by sundown."

Zekhan blew a raspberry. "You've been working on that letter to Thrall for three hours. A little break won't hurt."

Anduin shot him a look, but couldn't keep the smile from tugging at his lips. He turned back to his work to hide his grin as Zekhan started laughing.

"You're the worst."

"It's not my fault you're so adorable."

The young king stiffened. He sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "What did you say?"

Zekhan's stomach leapt into his throat. "No, I didn't- I mean-" He scratched at his neck. "Sorry."

Anduin licked his lips, but didn't turn around. "You, um." He cleared his throat. "You don't have to be."

There was a moment of tense silence. Anduin stared at the parchment before him. He read over what he'd written. He must have read the same sentence eight times, but still it wouldn't process in his mind. The pain in his knee spiked. When had it gotten so warm? He sighed and reached for his cane.

"I need some air." 

"Alright."

But Anduin didn't move. Instead he glanced over at Zekhan, no longer sprawled over the armchair on the other side of the room. He was speaking before he knew what it meant.

"Walk with me?"

Zekhan looked up. His face appeared darker, though perhaps it was just a trick of the light. He nodded.

The courtyard was brightly lit. Sunlight washed over the two of them, bringing out the faint copper tones of Zekhan's hair. Anduin stretched one arm above his head, then the other, and rolled his shoulders a few times before sitting down on one of the stone benches. Zekhan leaned against a tree just beside him.

"I like that you treat me the way you do," Anduin said softly. "You don't go out of your way to be painstakingly formal. It's nice."

"The guards always give me funny looks when I do," came Zekhan's reply. "And Lord Greymane."

"Nevermind what they think." Anduin turned to face Zekhan. "I appreciate it. It makes me feel . . . "

"Human?" Zekhan tossed Anduin a smirk.

Anduin smiled. "Like a person."

"Might have something to do with the fact that you are one."

"I know, but people so often forget it. They only see me as their king; someone to be respected almost to the point of fear."

"Don't let Greymane hear you saying that."

"I'm serious."

A pause. Both of them looked out over the pond below.

"I've never really had a chance to be a child. My younger years were filled with study of history and politics. There weren't many other children for me to play with, and I rarely got the chance to do so. My first real friend was Baine, and we haven't spoken in years. Then Wrathion, of course, but Light only knows where he ran off to after Pandaria."

"So I'm only your third friend?"

"Well, no- you know what I mean."

Zekhan laughed. "If it helps, I risked having Sylvanas herself have me killed because I knew the whole faction war was gonna end the world, and things between the Horde and Alliance have only been getting better, so, for whatever that's worth." He shrugged. "I'm not going to leave you." 

Anduin smiled. "Thank you, Zekhan. And if anyone ever gives you shit, know that you have the blessing of the High King to go wherever you want, within reason."

"No stockades?"

Anduin laughed. "Not on my order." 

* * *

"You've been sitting there scowling at that trade agreement for ten minutes." Zekhan rested his chin in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Genn's been riding my ass about getting married again," Anduin sighed. "I've told you what he said last time, right?"

"About how Jaina's been seeing that tidesage girl?"

"And then he said _I_ should try dating a woman!" Anduin threw his hands up. "I've told him so many times . . . " He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, leaning onto his desk with another groaning sigh. "He really just wants me to get hitched, have kids, and be done with it. But he doesn't see how _complicated_ it would be for me."

"Complicated how?"

Anduin rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Surely there are trans individuals in the Horde, correct?"

"I mean, my father was trans, so. Yeah."

"So surely you must have some idea of the various intricacies and complications."

"Sure. I mean, I think so. It's less of an issue for trolls, I think. We've got a much looser gender structure. But I see where you're coming from; it comes up a lot with blood elves." He paused. "Does Greymane know you're trans?"

"Logically, yes, but I think he might forget sometimes. That, or he's severely overestimating the abilities of transitional magic."

"As in?"

"As in he expects me to be able to fuck some poor girl and get her pregnant."

"And I'm gonna assume you can't do that."

"You'd assume correctly." Anduin ran his hands down his face. "I really don't have time to worry about this."

"You could always tell him you're dating me."

"Very funny."

"I mean it." Zekhan moved to sit on Anduin's desk. "It'd get him to stop hounding you about getting married. Plus, what better way to signify the new bond between the Horde and Alliance than with a marriage?"

Anduin looked up. "You'd be willing to do that?"

Zekhan shrugged. "Yeah, why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well, if you insist." Anduin rose to his feet and bowed, extending one hand. "Sir Zekhan, of the Darkspear tribe, would you accept my hand in courtship, even if it were only to get my godfather off my back?"

Zekhan chuckled, taking Anduin's hand and bowing in turn. "I would be honored, King Anduin Wrynn." 

* * *

"Anduin?"

"Hm?"

"I think Genn is staring at me."

"He isn't."

Zekhan glanced briefly over his shoulder. "But he does it all the time. Why? I've never done anything untrustworthy."

"I know, Zekhan. He's just very set in his ways. Thinking we should all stick to our own kind, believing that royal bloodlines are to be preserved. That kind of nonsense."

"So, he doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"Well-"

"Is it because of my accent?"

"Zekhan-"

"Or because I've been slacking on my Common?"

"Maybe, but-"

"I bet he hates that I've got tusk piercings-"

"Zekhan!" Anduin gently squeezed Zekhan's shoulder. "I think it's mostly because you're not wearing a shirt."

"What? But I've got my harness on."

"And yet everyone can see your bare chest. This is a formal dinner."

Zekhan curled into himself slightly. "Well what now?"

"Head to your room. There should be something in the closet."

"But what about-"

"It's fine. Go on."

Zekhan stood, stumbling somewhat as he got out of his too-small chair, and sprinted down the hall as soon as he was out of sight.

"You could do much better than him," Genn commented as he entered the dining hall.

Anduin frowned. "I rather enjoy his company, actually." He leaned back in his chair. "Just because your father arranged your marriage doesn't mean you should get to arrange mine."

Genn scoffed as he sat down. "I was resistant to it as well, at first. But Mia and I grew to love one another with time, and now I could imagine myself with no one but her."

"And I'm happy for you, Genn. But you need to understand the fundamental difference between us."

"I'm well aware that you prefer men, Anduin. I did as well when I was young."

"But you also chose to date women. You weren't exclusively interested in other men, as I am."

"Mm."

Anduin sighed. "I know I can't change your mind. But in any case, the decision ultimately lies with me. You are not the High King of the Alliance; I am. And if I choose to marry a man, that's what will happen. Nothing you do or say can change that."

Zekhan quietly slipped back into the room and took his seat at Anduin's right side. He tugged at the ends of his sleeves, which barely came down to his mid-forearm. His shirt left about an inch of his midriff exposed, and his pants were clearly too short for his legs. He folded his arms just below the table. "So, what are we having?"

Anduin smiled. He bit his lip subtly as he looked down at his plate. 

* * *

"Hold my hand."

"What?"

"People are staring. The more your citizens believe this, the more Genn will buy into it."

Anduin paused, smiled, and took Zekhan's hand in his own. His palms were warm and just a bit dry, with a slight roughness. His grip was firm. It made his own fingers tingle as he looked out over the crowd. 

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

"Yeah. Make it more realistic."

Anduin's other hand came up to cup Zekhan's cheek to pull him down. He couldn't quite fit his face between the other's tusks, so he settled for planting a chaste kiss on his temple. Zekhan smiled and affectionately nudged Anduin's face with his forehead, which made Anduin laugh and pull him in closer.

"Is this okay?"

Zekhan hummed. "Yeah. This is okay."

"Good to hear." Anduin rested his forehead on Zekhan's cheek. "I must admit; this is nice."

"I'm glad." Zekhan put his free hand on the back of Anduin's neck. "But let me know if you ever want to stop."

"I will, don't worry." Anduin pulled back slightly and looked up at his consort. "Why? Do you want to stop?"

"No, I just-" Zekhan sighed through his nose. "I'll tell you later."

"Alright." 

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Zekhan looked up from the book he'd been reading on his bed. "Why?"

"The other day, after we announced our engagement, you seemed . . . " Anduin shifted his weight off of his bad leg. "I don't know."

"Oh, yeah. It's no big deal."

"But it was something."

Zekhan sighed. He set his book aside. "I guess, technically, that was my first kiss."

Anduin blinked. "You're joking."

"Nope. It's not really something trolls do; our tusks get in the way."

"Have you ever dated anyone before?"

"Yeah. I've had a few boyfriends, a couple of girlfriends, some partners . . . "

"I guess that means you have more experience than I do, hm?"

"Not with kissing."

"And, have you ever, you know-"

"Had sex?"

Anduin's expression didn't change, but he couldn't hide the reddish tint spreading across his cheeks and nose. "That's one way of putting it."

"A handful of times. You?"

"Once." He laughed a bit. "It wasn't very good."

"You were that bad?"

Anduin shot Zekhan a look. "I was still recovering from having every bone in my body broken, so yes, I'd say I was pretty bad."

"Hey, I'm not here to judge." Zekhan held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Who with?"

"Wrathion."

"Was _he_ good?"

"I don't exactly have much to base an opinion on."

"Well, neither do I, when it comes to kissing. But I still liked it."

Anduin bit his lip. "Enough to do it again?"

"We're probably going to have to, if we're go-"

"I mean now."

Zekhan blinked. He could feel his face getting warmer. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Uh, yes."

Anduin smiled as he moved closer. He hesitated for less than a second before straddling Zekhan's hips, one hand on his shoulder, the other turning his head slightly. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Zekhan's cheekbone.

"Is this okay?" His words were quiet and smelled like the chamomile tea he'd been drinking.

"Mm-hm." Zekhan closed his eyes. "Keep going."

Anduin's soft lips left a trail of kisses down Zekhan's cheek, to the corner of his mouth, to his jaw, eventually tracing the line to where the joint met his neck. He gave a slight suck to the soft skin of his neck. His hand drifted down to his hips, and one of Zekhan's wound around to rub tiny circles into the small of his back.

"Anduin?"

"Hm?" Anduin pulled back and met Zekhan's gaze. "What is it?"

Zekhan forgot his words for a moment. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Anduin smiled. He pressed their foreheads together. "By the Light, I'm glad it's not just me."


End file.
